Dark New Generation
by NoctisintheNight
Summary: <html><head></head>The forces of darkness have come together once again and the Dark Signers are returning as well as a new generation of Signers. But when the darkness takes over one Signer in particular, will the world fall before the new leader of darkness?</html>
1. Thalia Fudo

Dark New Generation

This story, as you can tell from the the summary, is about the children of the signers along with some OCs I am creating. So now, here is the story. Don't worry if things are a little confusing to begin with, it's supposed to be that way. Also, this was originally going to be a sequel to my story The Dark Side of a Star, but I decided to make it an independent story instead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. I did not fuck up and decide to kill Yu-Gi-Oh with the shitty Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL coming out.

Chapter 1: Thalia Fudo

Two people stood facing each with their duel disks activated, each one ready to duel the other. One of the people was a young girl who was about twelve years old. She had a mass of mid-length burgundy colored hair that hung down in curls. Her eyes were cobalt blue. She wore a black-and-red blouse with a light brown skirt. Her name was Rebecca Fudo and she was the proud daughter of Yusei and Akiza Fudo. She had also inherited her mother's psychic powers, but had already learned to control them.

The person across from her had their face masked by a long, dark cloak they were wearing. The only discernible feature apart from a typical duel disk on the cloaked figure was a mark that resembled the Nazca Lines Spider on the figure's left arm. Rebecca had recognized the mark from stories her father and mother had told her and had chased after this stranger.

"Who are you?" she asked the stranger. "Are the Dark Signers really back?" She had to find out. If it was true, then she needed to let her parents know, along with the other former signers.

The stranger did not respond and instead just activated their duel disk. Rebecca had no choice. She couldn't jusk let this creep get away, and she needed to get those answers out of them, so she activated her duel disk as well.

"Duel!" she shouted.

**Rebecca: 8000**

**Stranger: 8000**

Strangely, the stranger did not call up the feared purple flames that would mark this as a shadow duel and this surprised Rebecca. "Is this actually going to be just a regular duel?" asked Rebecca. She was surprised again when the stranger nodded.

Rebecca normally would have taken the first turn, but she needed to hurry and find out if this was an actual Dark Signer, or just one of their mind-controlled pawns. "I'll let you take the first turn" she shouted.

The stranger nodded again and drew their sixth card. A monster was then played face-down. The stranger stood still after doing so, which Rebecca took as a sign that it was her turn.

"You know, this whole silent treatment thing is really starting to get on my nerves. But whatever, it's my turn." She drew her card. Aggressive play wasn't usually her style, but she really didn't have a choice. "I summon out my Naturia Horneedle to the field." A large hornet appeared. It had flowers for antennae and two leaves for the wings.

(4 stars; 1800/100)

"Now Horneedle, attack the face-down monster!" The aforementioned creature charged as the card flipped up to reveal a large hedgehog with bolts on its back instead of needles. Rebecca gasped in shock as she recognized the familiar monster.

(2 stars; 800/800)

Horneedle continued its attack and stung Quillbolt Hedgehog, destroying it. "Why do you have that monster?" demanded Rebecca as she glared at the stranger. She couldn't believe that a Dark Signer would dare use one of her father's favorite monsters. The irony behind it all was just too cruel.

The stranger chuckled, which further increased Rebecca's rage. She took a deep breath to calm down so her psychic powers would not go out of control. Finally, the stranger spoke and the voice chilled Rebecca to the bone. "Rebecca, I'm disappointed. How could you have forgotten about me already?" asked the stranger. The voice was feminine, and it was a voice from the recent past, coming back to haunt Rebecca.

"Thalia" she managed to whisper out. Rebecca had thought she was going crazy, thinking she had heard Thalia's voice, but the dreadful reality was realized a moment later. The stranger pulled off the cloak she was wearing. Waist-length black hair with natural red highlights and short strands of gold at the tips flared out and around the girl who appeared to be seventeen. Rebecca wanted to cry as she recognized the familiar smirking face, with the exception of the twin glowing triangle marks beneath her dark amber eyes rimmed by the horrible black sclera. Her clothing resembled Akiza's typical outfit. Thalia had red, high-heeled shoes on with thigh-high black socks that connected to her low-cut violet corset with short, puffy red sleeves. She had on a sleeveless black trench coat with red Dark Signer markings that reached down to the floor. Thalia also had on red elbow length scarlet gloves which ended in points at her wrists.

"No!" shouted Rebecca, tears streaming down her face. "There is no way you could be my older sister, Thalia!" She refused to accept it.

Any delusions Rebecca had about this Dark Signer not being her sister were shattered shortly. Thalia smiled sadly and showed Rebecca her right arm, the one without the Spider Mark on it. Rebecca sobbed harder as she saw the Head of the Crimson Dragon Mark that their father had had originally burning brightly above Thalia's duel disk.

"Thalia, wha- what happened to you?" sobbed Rebecca. She could not believe that the Dark Signer dueling her right now could possibly be her Signer sister that had been missing for almost an entire month.

Thalia sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Destiny happened, I guess. I wasn't strong enough to suppress the Dark Signer Mark, so instead, I accepted it, rather than refute it."

"But you should still at least try to fight it!" shouted Rebecca.

To Rebecca's dismay, Thalia smiled wickedly. "But I don't want to fight the Mark anymore, little sister. I am now the strongest living being in this world. I not only have the powers of both the Signers and Dark Signers, but I am also a psychic. Unlike that idiotic Goodwin our father defeated, I will not fail in my quest." She laughed. "Now, on with the duel! Finish your turn."

Rebecca just shook her head and muttered "End turn." She couldn't handle facing her sister in a situation like this. Not only that, but Thalia had always been better than her. While Rebecca used a decent Naturia deck, Thalia had decided to use a Tech Genus deck much like Bruno's, with a few favorites their dad had used. Every time they dueled, it always ended in a victory for Thalia.

Thalia frowned and looked frustrated. "So that's it?" she asked, angrily. "You're just gonna give up?" When Rebecca refused to answer, Thalia looked disgusted. "How can you even call yourself a Fudo after giving up so easily? But if that's how it is going to be, then I won't hold back. My draw! By sending monsters from my deck to the graveyard, I can Special Summon *Dark Tuner Hell Wyvern* and change its level to match the level of the monsters sent as a negative level. I send my Tech Genus Jet Falcon and Tech Genus Rush Rhino to the graveyard to make it level negative seven." A portal opened up in the ground. From it emerged a monster that looked like Red Eyes Wyvern, except for the glowing red eyes and red streaks on its body.

(-7; 0/0)

"A dark tuner!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Thalia no longer smiled evilly at Rebecca, but gave her a disgusted glare. "Yeah, of course it is, and I use Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect to bring it back when there is a tuner on the field." The familiar machanical hedgehog appeared.

(2; 800/800)

"Finally, I tune them together to create..." chanted Thalia.

_"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without light! Dark Synchro! Reveal yourself, Frozen Fitzgerald!"_

The wyvern roared and became seven black, glowing stars which drove themselves into Quillbolt Hedgehog, which squirmed from the pain, and reduced it to framework with its two white stars. Two of the black stars collided with the white stars and disappeared. The remaining five exploded into a dark portal. When the darkness cleared, a fiend appeared with several icicle appendages.

(-5; 2500/2500)

"I'm going to enjoy doing this now. Frozen Fitzgerald attack her Naturia Horneedle." The crystalline monster launched a barrage of ice daggers at the nature creature. They struck it and sliced it to pieces. Some rogue ice daggers flew back at Rebecca and sliced her as well. One even caught her on the cheek.

**Rebecca: 7300**

**Thalia: 8000**

Rebecca, horrified by the real physical damage reached up with her hand and felt the sticky blood that had started to run down her cheek. She realized her sister had decided to use her psychic powers after all.

"End turn." Thalia just looked at her little sister in disgust. "Rebecca, you don't even deserve to have the last name of Fudo if you plan to give up so easily. You aren't willing to even fight to get me back, you're that pathetic. So let me ask you the same question you asked me earlier. Why won't you fight the darkness?" asked Thalia, referring to herself.

Rebecca opened her mouth to answer, but found herself unable to. What her sister had said, shook her to her core. _I am being a coward. Even as a Dark Signer, Thalia is still my sister. Instead of being selfish and feeling sorry for myself, I really should fight to protect her._ A new glint of determination flashed in her eyes. _I have to win this duel._

"Fine, you want me to fight back, then I will!" said Rebecca, drawing her card, as Thalia smirked. _I will save you, Thalia. Maybe my sister really is still there somewhere. Without her little speech, I wouldn't have been able to find the will to fight. Now, I have hope._ "First, I summon out my Naturia Cliff." A large slab of stone with moss on its head and a face in the middle of the stone slab appeared.

(4 stars; 1500/1000)

"And before you comment on it being weaker than your monster, I'm activating a spell card called Leodrake's Mane." Rebecca slapped the card on her duel disk. "This card allows me to negate the effect of a Naturia monster in order to change its attack to 3000 until the End Phase."The cliff creature doubled in size.

(1500-3000/1000)

"Now Naturia Cliff, attack Frozen Fitzgerald!" The giant cliff monster slammed onto the ice beast causing it to shatter. Shrapnel from the shattered fiend flew back at Thalia, slicing at her in the same way that Rebecca had been cut. A similar slash had appeared on Thalia's cheek as well.

**Rebecca: 7300**

**Thalia: 7500**

Instead of bursting out in anger at having psychic powers used on her, Thalia smiled. "Finally you decide to fight back. This will make the duel so much more interesting" she said. "Too bad for you that you fell right into my trap!"

"What?" shouted Rebecca.

"Whenever my Frozen Fitzgerald is destroyed by battle while I control no other monsters, I can special summon it in defense mode after damage calculation." Thalia grinned evilly. "Then, at the end of the Battle Phase, any monster that attacked my Frozen Fitzgerald are destroyed!" Ice crystals were flung at the cliff monster and destroyed it. "And since you used Leodrake's Mane, your monster's effect can't be activated now." Rebecca growled in annoyance.

"Then I will end my turn with two cards face-down."

"Fine, my turn." Thalia drew her card. "Now, I summon my Tech Genus Rush Rhino to the field!" From a portal appeared a rhino that stood on its hind legs. It wore futuristic armor of some kind.

(4 stars; 1600/800)

"Now, Frozen Fitzgerald, attack her directly." The fiend launched another barrage of ice crystals at Rebecca.

"Not so fast, I activate my face-down card" shouted Rebecca. Unfortunately, the card would not flip up. "What? What's going on?" she asked.

"That would be my monster's special ability" said a smirking Thalia. "When he attacks, you can't activate any spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step." Rebecca barely managed to dodge out of the way of Frozen Fitzgerald's attack.

**Rebecca: 4800**

**Thalia: 7500**

"You got lucky that time, but can you withstand a second attack? Now, Tech Genus Rush Rhino, attack her directly." The aforementioned monster charged straight towards Rebecca. "Also, when my monster attacks, it gains 400 attack until the end of the Damage Step."

(1600-2000/800)

Rebecca hit a button on her duel disk. "I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Naturia Cliff!" The cliff monster once again appeared on the field.

(4 stars; 1500/1000)

Thalia growled in frustration. "Fine, I will continue my attack and destroy your Naturia Cliff." The stone slab was shattered and small pixels hit Rebecca, but it was nothing compared to Frozen Fitzgerald's attack.

**Rebecca: 4300**

**Thalia: 7500**

"Thanks to his effect," shouted Rebecca, "I can special summon my Naturia Rosewhip to the field in attack mode." A tulip grew onto the field. The bud had a face on it and one of its roots was sticking out of the ground and acted like a whip.

(3 stars; 400/1700)

"Fine, I end my turn with one card face-down" stated Thalia.

"Good, then let the fun begin" said Rebecca as she drew her card. "Now I will summon my Naturia Rock to the field." The monster looked like a fattened version of Naturia Cliff.

(3 stars; 1200/1200)

"Then I will tune my monsters together to perform my own Synchro Summon. I tune my level three Naturia Rock to my level three Naturia Rosewhip to create..." began Rebecca.

_"Mythical guardian of Mother Earth itself, appear now to defend the world in this time of darkness. Synchro Summon! Roar, Naturia Barkion!"_

Rosewhip turned into three stars that encircled Naturia Rock and reduced him to framework. The six stars lined up and a bright light flashed. From the light came a large white serpentine dragon covered in brown armor that resembled bark.

(6 stars; 2500/1800)

"Now I activate my Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Rebecca swiped two cards from the top of her deck and smiled. "Okay this is going to get kind of confusing so pay attention. First, I will play my Landoise's Luminous Moss. Thanks to this card, which can only be activated if I control a Naturia monster on my field, all your monster's effects are negated until the End Phase."

"What?" shrieked Thalia.

Rebecca smiled as a glowing slime covered each of her opponent's monsters. "That's not all. I activate my second spell card, Battle Waltz. This card allows me to special summon a Waltz Token to my field if I control a Synchro Monsters. The token's stats are all the same as the selected Synchro Monster's stats." A colorless version of Naturia Barkion appeared on the field.

(6 stars; 2500/1800)

"Finally, I play Gaia Power. This card increases the attack of all Earth-type monsters on the field by 500 points and decreases their defense by 400." The two sisters were transported to a forest where a giant tree could be seen to the side of their duel.

"Including my Rhino" muttered Thalia.

(2500-3000/1800-1400)

(2500-3000/1800-1400)

(1600-2100/800-400)

"Now it's time to begin the assault. Naturia Barkion, attack her Tech Genus Rush Rhino!" The earthen dragon launched emerald-colored flames at the dinosaur. Some of the flames whipped back at Thalia.

**Rebecca: 4300**

**Thalia: 6600**

"Waltz Token, destroy her evil ice statue!" The copy dragon launched colorless flames at the icy fiend.

"Not so fast! I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to block your attack" shouted Thalia. The familiar junk scarecrow started to appear, but was immediately shattered. "What happened?" growled Thalia.

"Easy sister" smirked Rebecca. "Apparently you forgot my dragon's effect. By removing two cards in my graveyard from play, I can negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it. So now, by removing Ledodrake's Mane and Landoise's Luminous Moss, my attack continues." The dragon's colorless flames hit Frozen Fitzgerald and melted it. Again, flames whipped back at Thalia.

**Rebecca: 4300**

**Thalia: 6100**

"That will end my turn" said Rebecca.

Thalia just drew her card and scowled. "I play one monster in defense mode and two cards face-down. Now I end my turn" she muttered.

"What's the matter, sister, lost the will to use the darkness and fight?" Rebecca knew the last thing she should be doing right now was taunt her sister, but she had to do something to get Thalia angered. She figured Thalia would be more likely to make mistakes then. Unfortunately, Thalia didn't even react to Rebecca's taunts, so Rebecca just drew her card.

"Now, I will summon out my Naturia Stinkbug to the field." Out of the earth crawled a small insect.

(3 stars; 200/500)

"It also receives Gaia Power's boost, but that won't matter because it is a Tuner monster and I am tuning it to my Waltz Token. So I use my level six Waltz Token and my level three Naturia Stinkbug to create..." chanted Rebecca.

_The most powerful guardian of Earth awakens to Mother Nature's call and destroy her enemies. Synchro Summon! Devour, Naturia Leodrake!"_

The little stinkbug turned into three stars that encircled the dppleganger and reduced him to framework. The nine stars lined up and a bright light flashed. An enormous lion appeared on the battlefield and roared, causing the earth itself to shake. Its mane was made up of red sunflower petals and its body was covered in green leaves.

(9 stars; 3000/1800)

"And of course, it gains a boost from Gaia Power."

(3000-3500/1800-1400)

"Get ready to take some heavy damage" said Rebecca. "First, though, I'll have Naturia Barkion destroy your defense position monster."The dragon launched its emerald flames. The monster flipped up to reveal a creature that was a cross between a cyborg and a werewolf.

(3 stars; 1200/0)

The cybernetic werewolf howled right before it was destroyed. "Now my monster's effect activates since it was destroyed and sent to the graveyard" said Thalia. "I am able to take a second copy of my Tech Genus Werewolf from my deck and add it to my hand." She took the card from her deck, then her deck auto-shuffled.

"So what, it won't protect you from my Leodrake's attack! Hope you can can survive this Thalia" countered Rebecca. "Naturia Leodrake, attack her directly!" The mighty beast charged in and stomped on Thalia. Rather than dodging, Thalia didn't even move. "THALIA!" screamed Rebecca in shock as she saw that her sister didn't even try and dodge the attack.

**Rebecca: 4300**

**Thalia: 2600**

When the dust cleared, however, Thalia was perfectly fine. She got her smug grin back on her face while Rebecca just stared in shock. "You know my psychic powers far exceed your powers, little sister" sneered Thalia. "I just used my own powers to supress and cancel out your own so your monster's attack was merely virtual reality."

Rebecca growled at Thalia's superiority. "That ends my turn then."

Thalia drew her card and laughed. "Finally!" exclaimed Thalia. "Now to turn things back in my favor. First, I will summon out the Fudo family's favorite Tuner monster, Junk Synchron!" The familiar junk tuner appeared on the field.

(3 stars; 1300/500)

"Now, since I control a Junk monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Junk Servant from my hand." A strange-looking warrior with half a spike ball coming out the side of its head appeared.

(4 stars; 1500/1000)

"Thanks to Gaia Power, my monster would gain a boost, but it doesn't matter because I am Synchro Summoning." Thalia smirked then continued with her chant. "I tune my level four Junk Servant to my level three Junk Synchron in order to create..."

_"Clustering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!"_

Junk Synchron turned into three stars that encircled Junk Servant and reduced him to framework. The seven stars lined up and a bright light flashed.A large warrior clad in red armor appeared. It carried a huge serated axe behind its back as its weapon.

(7 stars; 2700/1800)

"It's still weaker than both my monsters" stated Rebecca.

"Obviously, but it seems you forgot about my face-down cards." Thalia grinned wickedly. "I activate one of the few support cards for the Tech Geus cards, TGX3-DX2. This card allows me to select three Tech Genus cards in my graveyard to my deck. Then I get to draw two cards."

"Hah, did you forget about my Barkion's effect?" shouted Rebecca. "There is no way I'm letting you have the chance to draw a card to help you out in this situation. So I will remove my Battle Waltz and my Call of the Haunted from play to negate your cards effect!"

However, Thalia just laughed in response. "Little sister, you are too easy to fool. My TGX3-DX2 was just a ploy so I could get you to use your monster's effect. Now I chain my second face-down card to your monster's effect. It's my Miracle Locus, and since I chained it to your monster's effect, you can't negate it with Barkion's effect!"

"What?" cried Rebecca in surprise.

"Now my Junk Berserker is allowed to attack twice this turn and it gains 1000 attack until the End Phase. The only downside is that no Battle Damage is inflicted by my monster this turn and you get to draw one card" stated Thalia. Rebecca just scowled and drew her card as Junk Berserker gained a reddish glow around itself.

(2700-3700/1800)

"At least I won't take any damage this turn" muttered Rebecca, even though she knew both her monsters would be destroyed.

Thalia laughed. "You think I would let you off that easy?" she asked. "I'm not only going to take out your monsters, but a huge chunk of your life points as well by equipping my Junk Berserker with Junk Barrage!"

"No, not that card!" screamed Rebecca.

"Now, Junk Berserker, attack her Naturia Leodrake and her Naturia Barkion!" The warrior charged the lion first and slashed with its mighty axe. The enormous lion was sliced into two, then Junk Berserker twisted and the axe sliced through the dragon as well. Both turned to many pixels. "Thanks to my Junk Barrage, you take damage equal to half of both your monster's total attack points. So eat 3250 life points worth of damage!" The particles whirled around each and create a damaging tornado that sliced and cut up Rebecca pretty badly.

**Rebecca: 1050**

**Thalia: 2600**

"That will end my turn" stated Thalia as her Junk Berserker lost the glow around it.

(3700-2700/1800)

Rebecca fell onto one knee. The pain from that last attack was overwhelming her. She was bleeding profusely and was causing her to could barely stand, let alone continue the duel, but she knew she needed to win this to save her sister.

_I have to win, for Thalia._ She looked at her deck. _Please, give me a card that could help._ Before she could draw her card, a red glow started to eminate from her right arm. "What the heck" cried out Rebecca. Thalia just stared in curious amazement. She knew what was coming. This duel was about to get even more interesting. A claw marking just like what her mom used to have had burned itself on Rebecca's forearm. She was a signer, just like her sister.

"I-I'm a signer?" questioned Rebecca in amazement. She now felt confident in her next draw and drew her card. She looked at it and smiled. It was the one card her father had given her.

She looked across the field at Thalia, who was smirking, despite the strange turn of events. "Thalia I will save you, just watch. But before I summon the card I just drew, I will play Foolish Burial!" An open grave appeared before Rebecca. "This card allows me to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard, so I will send my Dandylion to the graveyard." A small lion cub with a plant body and a dandelion mane was buried in the grave. "Since Dandylion was sent to the graveyard, I am allowed to Special Summon two Fluff Tokens." Two puffy seeds with faces on them appeared.

(1 star; 0/0) x2

"Now I will summon the Card I just drew, Debris Dragon!" A smaller version of Stardust Dragon appeared on the field. "And with his effect, I can Special Summon Dandylion from the graveyard with its effect negated." The plant lion appeared again.

(4 stars; 1000/2000)

(3 stars; 300/300)

"Time to show you my Signer Dragon. Now I will tune my level one Fluff Token and my level three Dandylion to my level four Debris Dragon to create..." Rebecca chanted.

_"When the blood of Earth is spilled, a beast emerges from the land to deliver judgment. Synchro Summon! Awaken, *Gaia Force Dragon*!"_

A huge dragon standing on four feet emerged from the appeared to be a dragonic form of Naturia Exterio. The dragon's neck was elongated and its head appeared wise and ancient. Mountainous spikes ran along the length of its back and its green wings flaired out both sides.

(8 stars; 2400/2300)

"Hah, as impressive as your signer dragon is, it is still weaker than my Junk Berserker, and since its a Light-Type monster, it doesn't gain power from Gaia Power" observed Thalia.

"That's where you are wrong, because my monster has a few very useful effects" chided Rebecca. "The first is that any monster that this monster attacks has its effect negated until the End Phase. But its second effect is much deadlier. During the turn this card is Synchro Summoned, I am able to select one face-up monster on your field. Then, until the End Phase, my dragon gains attack equal to half that monster's attack and your monster loses the same amount."

"What?" growled Thalia.

"Go, Energy Siphon!" The dragon roared and large, glowing green tendrils appeared from the ground and wrapped around Junk Berserker. As it struggled, it shrunk in size, while Gaia Force Dragon grew in size.

(2400-3750/2300)

(2700-1350/1800)

"Now attack her weakened warrior with Judgment Pillar!" The dragon slashed at the ground and a huge pillar of fire appeared. It charged at Junk Berserker and consumed it entirely.

**Rebecca: 1050**

**Thalia: 200**

"That ends my turn." Rebecca was just 200 life points away from saving her sister and had complete field advantage.

Thalia drew her card and smriked yet again. "Too bad you couldn't finish it last turn, little sister. You were so close to winning." She sighed. "But now its time to end this." Rebecca felt a chill go down her back. Something wasn't right. "Now, since you control a monster and I don't, I am allowed to Special Summon Tech Genus Striker from my hand. Also, since I Special Summoned a level four or lower monster, I can Special Summon Tech Genus Werewolf from my hand." The two monsters appeared on the field through a portal. The first was the werewolf that had been on the field earlier, while the second was an android crossed with a warrior.

(2 stars; 800/0)

(3 stars; 1200/0)

"So what, now you are going to Synchro Summon?" scoffed Rebecca. "It won't help."

Thalia grinned wickedly. "These two aren't going to be used for a Synchro Summon, but instead, they will be used for Tributes. Lucky for me, you still have Gaia Power on the field."

Rebecca at first didn't understand why Gaia Power was so important, but than her eyes widened as she realized exactly what Thalia was planning on summoning. "No, Thalia, you wouldn't!" shouted a horrified Rebecca.

"Yes, little sister, I am. After all, you are a Signer so you summoned your Signer Dragon. Since I am a Dark Signer, I must summon my Earthbound Immortal!" reasoned Thalia. "So now, I sacrifice both my Tech Genus monsters to Summon..."

_"O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this chaotic world! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!"_

The Earthbound Immortal heart appeared and pulsed, consuming all darkness around it. Then, it flashed with darkness, and an enormous black spider appeared. Red lights and lines pulsated from its body, forming any distinctive features.

(10 stars; 3000/3000)

"It's over, Signer" stated Thalia. "Earthbound Immortal, attack her directly." The beast launched a damaging web directly at Rebecca. She couldn't escape from it, and was caught in an explosion that resulted from the webs.

**Rebecca: 0**

**Thalia: 200**

All monsters disappeared as the duel ended. Thalia walked over to her sister's now unconscious body. "You dueled well sister, but you never stood a chance against _me_." Unbeknownst to Thalia, someone had seen the very end of the duel.

"Thalia!" shouted a horrified voice. Her eyes widened as she turned to where the voice came from. A boy about a half year younger than Thalia with messy black hair and shimmering silver eyes stood about fifty meters away. Thalia just started running in the other direction from where the boy was, winked at him, and fled into the night.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it people. Tell me what you think, and sorry for not updating my other stories. School has been horrible, and the news that Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds was ending depressed me. But now, I am back. Please leave reviews.<p> 


	2. Clash of the Titan's Part 1

Dark New Generation

Sorry I haven't update in a while. School is coming to a close and my teachers are being real bitches about their homework assignments. Also, I busted up my ankle and was working on getting that healed for a while, but now I am back. So here is chapter 2 of the story.

Chapter 2: Clash of the Titans part 1

Here we go with the second chapter. This chapter will be kind of strange as I put together two unlikely characters and explain events that happened after the 5Ds storyline but before this one.

_"It's over, Signer" stated Thalia. "Earthbound Immortal, attack her directly." The beast launched a damaging web directly at Rebecca. She couldn't escape from it, and was caught in an explosion that resulted from the webs._

_**Rebecca: 0**_

_**Thalia: 200**_

_All monsters disappeared as the duel ended. Thalia walked over to her sister's now unconscious body. "You dueled well sister, but you never stood a chance against me." Unbeknownst to Thalia, someone had seen the very end of the duel._

_"Thalia!" shouted a horrified voice. Her eyes widened as she turned to where the voice came from. A boy about a half year younger than Thalia with messy black hair and shimmering silver eyes stood about fifty meters away. Thalia just started running in the other direction from where the boy was, winked at him, and fled into the night._

* * *

><p>The silver-eyed boy was named Dante and he was the unknown child of Sherry LeBlanc and the legendary wielder of the Rune Eye, Harald. Besides he and his parents, only Yusei, Akiza, and their own children knew who his parents were. Dante's parents had met about six years after the whole Ark Cradle incident was over and were instantly attracted to each other. Sherry had taken over her father's business and Harald had helped fund the resurrection of it and later combined their fortunes into one business in New Domino City, which is where they now lived. After that, they soon started to date and eventually got married two years later. A year passed and then Sherry became pregnant with Dante.<p>

Dante's physical appearance was a shock to everyone. He shared neither of his parents eye or hair color. His charcoal-black hair was figured to be passed down to him from his mother's father, but the strange wispy-silver eye color confused everyone. It was his dad that came with the only probable solution. The strange color may have resulted from a side effect of his father having the Rune Eye. Since no other explanation could be found, it was accepted as the most likely answer.

Growing up was horrible for Dante, at least in his own opinion it was. He hated the family he was born into. It wasn't his parents that he hated, but the rich conditions. For his entire childhood, his only companion was Elsworth, his personal bodyguard and butler and he was home-schooled by random paid-off teachers whom he hated. Many times he would run away from home only to have Elsworth recapture him and take him back. Aside from those few people, he never interracted with many others and his parents were gone more often than not.

Like both of his parents, he was an amazing duelist. He mainly dueled Elsworth or duel machines but usually managed to beat them, even at a young age. Sometimes, when he snuck out, he would challenge strangers to duels in order to test himself. Sadly, the people he found were mediocre duelists and were beaten easily. It wasn't until he was able to convince his parents to send him to a public middle school that things started to turn around.

He didn't want anyone to know who exactly he was, so he created a fake last name for himself and never flaunted his cash or even give the slightest hint that he was wealthy. Even so, he never really fit in with the other students and found himself alone during lunch or break time. Then one day, he met _her_. Thalia Fudo had saved his life the very first time they met.

Thalia was easily one of the best duelists in the school, having inherited her skills from two incredible duelists and former Signers, Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski, who had gotten together after about eight years after the Arc Cradle incident. Akiza had been transferred to the brand new hospital that had been built in New Domino City and had quickly re-contacted Yusei. They expressed their feelings for each other finally and eventually got married. A few months before Dante had been born, Thalia was born. Five years later, they had another daughter named Rebecca.

The fateful meeting between Dante and Thalia had happened after school while Dante was walking home. He refused to ride in a limo or have someone protect him on the way home so he could protect his cover. Unfortunately, three thugs had jumped him while he was taking a shortcut to home. He cockily challenged the leader to a duel for his freedom and won the duel without breaking a sweat. Sadly, the thugs became enraged and didn't uphold their end of the deal. Dante knew he was in trouble as they menacingly advanced towards him.

Then, seemingly from out of nowhere a large rhino wearing futuristic armor rammed the thugs into a nearby building. Shocked, Dante saw the famous Thalia Fudo commanding the beast. Before a second strike could be launched, the thugs ran away. Thalia dismissed her monster and walked over to Dante. Even in middle school, Dante thought Thalia was very pretty. She asked if he was okay and, after typical first conversation between kids, quickly became friends. Since he had seen her psychic powers, she made him swear not to tell anyone about them. He swore not to and was able to tell her and her family the secret of his own family.

The next day at school, Thalia asked Dante to sit with her and her friends at their table, to which he happily agreed. There, he met Matt Atlas, son of Jack and Carly Atlas, who was a little older than Thalia; Sal and Chelsea Kessler, twin son and daughter of Zeke and Misty Kessler, who were both a grade below Thalia and Matt; and Alana Trudge, daughter of Tetsu and Mina Trudge, who was a little younger than Dante. A few years later, he also met Shane Hogan, son of Crow and Shannon Hogan, who was a one year older than Rebecca. Dante quickly became friends with all of them and finally felt like he belonged.

The friends all grew up together and Dante spent much time with all of them, Thalia especially. Their parents had gotten together a couple of times and talked about the days of the WRGP and what had happened to each of them since then. Finally, a few days before the final dance of their middle school years, Dante mustered up the courage to ask Thalia to the dance. Matt was going with Alana, Sal was going with Arianna Moto; daughter of Yugi and Tea Moto, Chelsea was going with Brandon Yuki; son of Jaden and Alexis Yuki, but Thalia had turned down every guy who had asked her. However, she eagerly accepted Dante's offer and the dance had signaled the start of their relationship. Both could never forget that night.

As the teens moved into their Sophomore and Junior years at New Domino Duel Academy, things started to go downhill as the marks of the Crimson Dragon appeared. An enemy known only as the Gang of Shadows had shown up. Their first target was Thalia. A duelist from the Gang challenged her, made the damage in the duel real, and nearly beat her. Luckily, the Head of the Crimson Dragon mark appeared on her arm, she obtained her Signer Dragon, Rosedust Dragon, and won the duel. Strangely, the Head mark was missing a part of it. While most of it was tatooed onto her arm, the eye was missing.

The rest of the Marks showed up soon after that in similar situations. Matt had recieved his father's Wings mark. His Signer Dragon was Trident Dragion and fit well with his Dragunity deck. The Tail mark passed from Crow to Shane, who used a new Phoenix deck and whose Signer Dragon was, appropriately, Phoenixian Solar Dragon. Kalin's twins obtained the Front Claw (Chelsea) and the Heart (Sal) marks. Chelsea's Fabled deck included Light End Dragon as her Signer Dragon, while Sal's Ally of Justice deck had Dark End Dragon as his Signer Dragon.

So, okay maybe that wasn't so bad, but things went strange when Dante had to duel one of them. The two of them were alone. All of Dante's friends were in different parts of the town while he had followed the guy underground. It was a difficult battle, but towards the end of the duel, Dante could see what the outcome would be. He knew that he was going to lose that duel. Then the strangeness started to happen. He had heard from Thalia that all the Signer's marks had started to light up. None of them had seen the Crimson Dragon appear, except for Dante. The Dragon had somehow shown up during his duel with the Shadow Duelist. Soon after seeing it, a spliting headache formed in his head and pictures started flashing through his mind in a whirlwind of confusion. He blacked out after that. When he woke up, he found an unfamiliar dragon on his side of the field and his opponent's life points dropping to zero as the dragon attacked.

Needless to say, he was confused and freaked out as the duel ended and his opponent fled, cursing him in anger. Dante knew only one thing at the moment: somehow he had beaten his opponent while unconscious with a dragon he knew was a Singer Dragon, even though no mark had appeared on him. He ran home and called the only person he trusted to discuss what happened, Thalia. She came over immediatelly, but neither could makes any sense of what happened. Dante had pulled out the new dragon card he had gotten, called Ultima Dragon. It revealed no secrets. Thalia suggested that the answers may lie in the pictures that had flashed through his head. Then he and Thalia shared a passionate kiss and left.

Unbeknownst to Thalia, Dante had made up his mind even while they were discussing what happened. He had to leave and find the truth. Something inside of him told him that this was the right decision, so the next day he left, taking only Ultima Dragon and some money with him on his duel runner. He didn't tell anyone because he didn't want them to try to stop him or insist on coming with him. The journey proved fruitfull and he learned a lot about himself and gained a new deck that suited him much better than any deck he had tried before.

He was nervous as he returned home. Although he continued to stay in contact with his parents during this journey, no one else knew about what he was doing, upon his insistence. He was afraid of what his friends, especially Thalia, would think. Before he even came back home, he heard rumors that the great Thalia Fudo had disappeared about a week ago. He immediatelly went searching for her. By going around he heard rumors, but no concrete evidence as to what happened. When he was about to give up hope, he happened to see Rebecca chasing a cloaked figure into a cave outside of town. Dante followed them and saw the whole duel. He couldn't believe Thalia had become a Dark Signer and was only able to confront her after the duel.

* * *

><p>"Thalia!" he cried out in horrow. She turned towards him and her jaw dropped in recognition. He, on the other hand, was stunned. Even as a Dark Signer, Thalia was still just as beautiful as he remembered her. The she threw him her trademark smirk, winked at him, and ran off. Dante started to follow, but turned towards Rebecca instead. <em>I can't let Thalia get away, but I also can't just let Rebecca bleed to death here. Dante instantly made his decision. Thalia would have to wait, Rebecca needed him now.<em>

He went and and took off his dark jacket and wrapped it around her. Then, he gently and carefully picked her up, set her on the duel runner, and drove to her house. He figured speed would be better than safety and broke all speed limits to get there. Yusei answered the door when he knocked.

The dueling king saw Dante and did a double-take. "Dante? What are you-" he stopped short as his gaze fell on Rebecca. His eyes widened and he looked on in horror. "Rebecca! Oh my God, Akiza come out here!" he shouted into the house.

The former Black Rose Witch came out and joined her husband. She had the same reaction as Yusei. "What's going on here?" she asked. Then she saw Rebecca and grew serious as her eyes widened. "Yusei, go call the hospital and ask for an ambulance. Dante, get her on the couch quickly." All of them did as they were told. Dante stood off to the side, worrying, as Akiza tried her best to dress up Rebecca's wounds and Yusei phoned the hospital. He reported that an ambulance would be here in a few minutes.

After Rebecca's wounds were covered and the bleeding stopped, Akiza and Yusei turned on Dante. "What happened? Why is Rebecca injured? Where have you been all this time?" they asked simulataneously. Dante sighed and started to tell them the whole story. Before he even got to his duel against the Shadow Gang duelist, the ambulance arrived and loaded Rebecca up. Akiza and Yusei followed the ambulance to the hospital in the Fudo family car and Dante followed on his duel runner.

Rebecca was admitted into the hospital where Akiza worked. Akiza insisted upon examining her own daughter. Her influence was high enough in the hospital that she was allowed to. Meanwhile Yusei and Dante continued their earlier conversation in the waiting room. Dante had a hard time revealing the identity of Rebecca's attacker. Yusei was shocked and didn't believe him at first, but when Dante pressed the facts, he finally accepted it.

Dante then stood up and announced "I'm going to go find her."

Yusei immediately glared at him. "No" he said fimly.

Dante looked at the king of duels like he was crazy. "Someone has to go look for her. We can't just let her run rampant. Besides," he reasoned, "I can't stand the thought of not rying to help her."

Yusei looked at him seriously. "Dante, you have no idea what you would be getting yourself into. Only a Signer can stop a Dark Signer. Leave this to me" he said as he stood up. "I may not be a Signer anymore, but I know my daughter and have faced this threat before. This is something only me or my wife should. Thalia is our responsibility." Before he could leave, a nurse came and said that Rebecca was stabilized and was going to be okay. Yusei could go see her daughter. He nodded and started to follow, then turned to Dante. "Please Dante, just go home." Then he left.

Dante was furious. _I can't just sit around and do nothing!_ He calmed down after a few minutes and sighed. _Then again, I have no idea where Thalia could be, and now she knows I'm back and will be on the lookout for me. Guess I should just go home now that Rebecca is going to be okay._ He went to his duel runner, got on, and rode off.

About halfway to his house, however, another duelist nearly crashed into him. "What the hell is your problem?" shouted Dante. The duelist revved their engine and then took off. Dante was not about to let a challenge like that go unanswered and, he figured, it would help get his mind off Thalia.

A voice came out through his duel runner. "So, Dante, you actually took the bait." Dante nearly lost control of his duel runner as he recognized Thalia's voice.

He looked towards the duelist ahead of him. "Thalia, is that really you?" he asked desperately as he sped up to ride reight next to her. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw her familiar face below her helmet.

"Of course it's me, you idiot" she answered bitterly. "Or did you forget my face and voice when you ditched me for no reason." Dante knew Thalia was still angry over his decision.

"Why are you doing this? How did you become a Dark Signer?" he asked.

"If you really must know" answered Thalia, "it happened soon after you left me. I could feel the darkness groing inside me for a while, but was able to resist it until you abandoned me." She sneered. "So really, I must thank you for opening my eyes to the amazing world of a Dark Signer." She laughed darkly.

"Please Thalia" begged Dante as they turned onto a duel lane "you don't have to do this. Just turn away from it all now."

Unfortunately, she ignored his pleas and activated her mark. The Spider Geoglyph appeare, forming the duel lane. "First one around the corner gets the first turn" shouted Thalia. They raced quickly towards ever-closer corner. It was at this point that Dante resolved himself to winning the duel against her and returning her back to her normal self. At first it appeared like Dante was content to let Thalia have the first turn, but at the last minute, he accelerated past her and around the corner.

Thalia growled and Dante heard it above the roar of the engines. "What, I can't have fun with you anymore, like we did back when we were first learning how to ride Duel Runners?" Dante was trying to get her to remember all the good things from her past life in this duel. He was rewarded with a gasp of surprise. He just smiled and drew his sixth card.

**Dante: 8000 SC: 0**

**Thalia: 8000 SC: 0**

"First, I will set two cards face-down." The two cards appeared then disappeared. "Then I will end my turn by summoning my *Cactuar* from my hand in attack mode!" A strange creature jumped onto the field. It appeared to be a living cactus with arms and legs. Two holes and an oval was cut out for a face. It was covered in needles and never stopped moving its arms and legs.

(3 stars; 1000/1000)

Thalia was visibly surprised. She had known Dante to run an X-Saber deck, not a whatever-this-thing-was kind of deck. "What the hell kind of creature is that? And what did you do with your X-Saber deck?" she asked.

Dante smirked. "This little guy here is of a new Type of monster called Fantasy. You know better than anyone that I was never comfortable with my X-Saber deck. That deck just never fit me. While I was away, I found these new guys and my game has never been better since I did."

"Even with that new deck of yours, you will still never beat me" scoffed Thalia. "I will pay you back for leaving me!"

This time it was Dante's turn to be shocked. _So that's the_ real _reason she became a Dark Signer!_ he thought. _It's all my fault that we are in this mess in the first place he thought sadly_.

"Thalia, I'm sorry..." he whispered, yet somehow Thalia managed to hear him.

_Could he still love me?_ wondered Thalia. She shook her head. _NO! He abandoned me and left all of us without even a second thought._ "It's my turn" she shouted.

**Dante: 8000 SC: 1**

**Thalia: 8000 SC: 1**

"I will now summon my Tech Genus Rush Rhino to the field." The large rhino that stood on its hind legs and wore the typical Tech Genus armor appeared on the field.

(4 stars; 1600/800)

"You're little Fantasy monsters are nothing compared to my Rhino" smirked Thalia. "Now, Rush Rhino, attack his stupid cactus! Also, when my Rush Rhino attacks, it gains an extra 400 points until the End Phase."

(1600-2000/800)

The rhino roared then charged at the nimble little creature. As it closed in, however, time seemed to slow down on the battlefield. "What's going on?" demanded Thalia.

"That would be my monster's effect kicking in" explained Dante. "You see, Cactuars are not known for their courage and have a tendency to just run away and not fight. So whenever my little guy gets attacked while he is in attack mode, there is a fifty percent chance that he will dodge the attack completely. If the dodge is successful, then you will also see the Wrath of the Cactuar" he said mischievously.

Thalia's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just watch." As the rhino was just inches from the cactus creature, the Cactuar jumped and landed safely on the other side of the rhino as it charged past the cactus creature. The cactuar then hopped up and down in anger and then leaned toward the confused rhino. "Now the second part of its effect activates. When it has a successful dodge, the monster that attacked it loses 1000 attack points! Go 1000 Needles!"

"What?" cried out Thalia. The cactus creature spun its arm and a barrage of exactly 1000 needles shot out and struck the rhino. The weakened rhino returned to Thalia's side of the field.

(2000-600/800)

"Grrrr, fine" shouted Thalia. "Then I will set one card face-down and that will end my turn."

"Then its my draw" declared Dante as he drew his card.

**Dante: 8000 SC: 2**

**Thalia: 8000 SC: 2**

He smiled as he saw what it was and turned his duel runner around and rode backwards. "Thalia, I plan on going full force in this duel. I will save you from the darkness, even if it means risking my life to do so. I still care for you Thalia, don't ever forget that." His face showed his regret. "I'm so sorry I left you. I never wanted to, but I needed to go on a journey of self-discovery. You were the best thing in my life. I now know that I belong here with you. My trip has helped me realize that. I still love you, Thalia."

Thalia was speechless. She had convinced herself that Dante had left because he didn't care about her anymore. In reality, that was what pushed her over the edge to become a Dark Signer. Now he was saying that he still loved her, even after all that had happened. At that moment, she almost lost the will to fight on the side of darkness, but then an idea came to her and she smiled. "I love you, too" she answered. Dante looked relieved. _This mess would finally be over_ he thought. However, Thalia continued on with a wicked smile. "So join me and let us rule together."

Dante's jaw dropped. There was no way he could ever side of the darkness, even if it meant being with Thalia. That was his first thought. But then another crept into his mind. What if he did just give up and join her. They could be together, forever ruling the world together. _Was that really such a bad future?_ he thought. Then he shook his head. _No! I can't give up. This is the only way._ He turned his duel runner around and continued with his turn, but the doubt still gnawed at him and Thalia had seen it also. She smirked and let the thought simmer in his head, but promised to bring it up later.

"Now I will sacrifice my regular Cactuar for the almighty *Jumbo Cactuar*!" The cactus creature turned into a portal that revealed a gigantic version of the Cactuar with a strange mustache carved into it.

(6 stars; 0/2500)

"What the hell is that!" exclaimed Thalia as she looked at the size of the thing.

"Well this here is the king of all the Cactuars. He is also their primary guardian and will be the instrument of your defeat!" declared Dante.

That caused Thalia to laugh. "How? That thing, as big as it is, doesn't even have any attack points. Your little shrimp of a cactus would have been better off than this guy"

Dante smirked. "Don't judge this guy so quickly. He's just kind of lazy whenever he first has to battle, but don't undersestimate him in the slightest. However, that will have to wait until later, but for now I will activate my trap card, *Call of the Guardians*" he said as the card appeared and flipped face-up. "Now, I can only activate this card if my Cactuar or its cousin *Qactuar* is sent to the graveyard. This allows me to Special Summon up to two cards of the same name from my deck, so say hello to my two other Cactuars." Two more of the cactus creatures appeared on the field, one on either side of the gigantic one.

(3 stars; 1000/1000) x2

"Grrrr" growled Thalia. "Those things are starting to get on my nerves."

"And I'm not done yet," declared Dante, "because I activate my Jumbo Cactuar's ability. Once per turn, by discarding one card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Cactuar or Qactuar from my graveyard to the field. So now, be reborn, Cactuar" he shouted as he slipped a card from his hand into the graveyard. Yet another one of the fleet creatures appeared on the field.

(3 stars; 1000/1000)

"Okay, now those things are really starting to piss me off" said Thalia through clenched teeth.

"Then things are about to go downhill from here for you" smirked Dante. "Cactuar number one, attack her Tech Genus Rush Rhino." The little guy charged and headbutted the rhino, destroying it.

**Dante: 8000 SC: 2**

**Thalia: 7600 SC: 2**

"Now, Cactuar numbers two and three, attack Thalia directly!" The remaining miniature Cactuars charged at Thalia.

"Hold on" shouted Thalia. "I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate one of your Cactuar's attacks." The familiar trap appeared on the field and the barrier it made caused on of the Cactuars to be rebounded back to Dante's side of the field. The other Cactuar, however, continued towards her and headbutted her duel runner.

**Dante: 8000 SC: 2**

**Thalia: 6600 SC: 2**

"Then I will set one card face-down and end my turn" announced Dante.

"But now my Rhino's effect activates and I get to add a Tech Genus monster of a different name from my deck to my hand." Thalia took a card from her deck and added it to her hand. And now it's my turn." She drew a card and smiled.

**Dante: 8000 SC: 3**

**Thalia: 6600 SC: 3**

"Time to get rid of your precious little Cactuars. First, I will activate my Speed Spell - Angel Baton. This card lets me draw two cards and then discard one card when I have two or more Speed Counters." She swiped two cards from her deck and then discarded one of them. "Now I summon Fudo family's famous tuner, Junk Synchron and use its effect to bring back the Fortress Warrior I just discarded." Two familiar monsters appeared on the field. One was the brave little tuning warrior that was the favorite of Yusei Fudo and the other one was a four-armed stone warrior holding up a landing pad. "And I also Special Summon my Tech Genus Werewolf from my hand since I Special Summoned a level four or lower monster." The mechanized werewolf appeared.

(3 stars; 1300/500)

(2 stars; 600/1200)

(3 stars; 1200/0)

"Now I tune my monsters together to create..." chanted Thalia.

_"Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!_

Junk Synchron pulled its ripcord and transformed into three stars that encircled Fortress Warrior and Tech Genus Werewolf and reduced them to framework. All five stars lined up inside the three rings and a blinding light flashed. A four-armed warrior with a golden crown and bladed wings appeared.

(8 stars; 2600/2500)

"Now my monster's effect activates and I get to destroy cards on you field equal to the number of non-Tuner monsters I used to summon this card" laughed Thalia. "So now, Junk Destroyer, destroy two of his annoying Cactuars!" The large warrior thrust two of its fists forward and energy spheres launched from each. The two targeted Cactuars didn't stand a chance. However, Thalia frowned when she noticed that somethings had changed on the Jumbo Cactuar. Four large needles had grown out of it as soon as the regular Cactuars had been destroyed. "Hey, what's going on with your big guy over there?" she asked.

"That would his effect activating" explained Dante. "Each time one of my Cactuars or Qactuars is destroyed while he is on the field, he gains two Needle Counters. So, since you destroyed two Cactuars, he just gained four Needle Counters."

Thalia was still suspicious and wary of the giant beast now. She had no idea what those counters did. "And what exactly do these counters do?"

Now Dante smirked. "Remember when I said that my Jumbo Cactuar was a slow starter? Well, his true powers are unlocked once he has ten of those Needle Counters on him."

"Then I guess Jumbo Cactuar's time is up and he needs to leave the battlefield" stated Thalia. She really did not want to see that huge of a thing unlock its true power. "And since you were kind enough to leave it in attack mode, you'll also take heavy damage, so eat this! Junk Destroyer, pummell his Jumbo Cactuar into the next century!" Unfortunately for her, Junk Destroyer didn't move a muscle. Thalia growled and glared at Dante in hatred. "What is going on now?"

"That would be yet another of my monster's effects" replied Dante, pointing to Jumbo Cactuar. "As long as at least one of his fellow Cactuars is on the field, he can't be chosen as an attack target, nor can he be destroyed by card effects. You see, Thalia, my monster loathes to battle unless enough of his smaller brethren have been slain, so he can't even attack at all unless he has at least ten Needle Counters. But in exchange for his pacifist attitude, he gains amazing survivability.

Thalia looked ready to explode from frustration. "Fine, then I will just have to get rid of your smaller pests first" she shouted. "Junk Destroyer, crush that feeble little cactus!" Dante could tell that Thalia was using her psychic powers now and braced himself for the attack, hoping that his little Cactuar could dodge it. Sadly, the effect failed this time, and the poor little guy was completely flatenned by Junk Destroyer's fist, which continued going and nearly hit Dante. Luckily, he had managed to swerve out of the way. Also, two more Needle Counters were gained by Jumbo Cactuar.

**Dante: 8000 SC: 3**

**Thalia: 6600 SC: 3**

"That will do it for now" stated Thalia. "Next turn, your oversized plush toy will bite the dust."

"Too bad he won't be sticking around for the next turn!" retaliated Dante. He drew his card and smiled. I almost feel bad for doing this to her, but I need to beat her in order to bring her back.

**Dante: 6400 SC: 4**

**Thalia: 6600 SC: 4**

"First, I will activate my Jumbo Cactuar's effect yet again to discard one card so I can bring back a Cactuar." Yet again, the funny little cactus creature appeared on the field.

(3 stars; 1000/1000)

"Next, I will use the *Speed Spell - Counter Swap*!" announced Dante as he slapped the card down.

"What? I have never even heard of that card" admitted Thalia in confusion.

"It's a fairly new speed spell that has allowed Spell Counter decks to really be quite dangerous in Turbo Duels now" explained Dante. "By lowering my Speed Counters, I am allowed to increase the counters of an appropriate card by the same amount. So, I'll turn my Speed Counters into Needle Counters and increase my Jumbo Cactuar's count from six to its required ten!"

**Dante: 6400 SC: 0**

**Thalia: 6600 SC: 4**

Dante slowed down considerably and Thalia took the chance to overtake him. Jumbo Cactuar grew four more needles and a red glow formed in its eyes. Even with hollowed-out eyes, they seemed to glare at Thalia, as if accusing her of taking down his fallen brothers. He glowed with an ominous red aura as well. As if that wasn't scary enough, she looked at its stats and nearly choked in surprise when she saw that its attack points had risen to a frightening 3000!

(0-3000/2500)

"HOW THE HELL DID YOUR MONSTER GAIN SO MANY FUCKING ATTACK POINTS?" screamed Thalia, but she need the answer before Dante even spoke.

"That's simple," said Dante. "When my monster has ten or more Needle Counters on it, all of its other effects are negated. But to compensate for its loss of protection, its attack rises to 3000 and, more importantly, it becomes a Tuner."

"That thing is a Tuner?" whimpered Thalia.

"Yes, it is. And it is the required Tuner monster for one of my most powerful beasts." Dante exhaled deeply. He looked at the person he had once loved with sorrow and realized he still did love her, even though she was a Dark Signer. "Sorry to do this to you Thalia, but its the only way I know that could possibly have a chance of saving you. But first, I will summon a different monster from my hand call *Ahriman*." The creature that appeared was literally a flying eyeball. The wings were attached to the back of the giant eye while below it there were small bird-like claws.

(3 stars; 1300/400)

"Then I activate his effect. By rendering him unable to attack this turn, I can destroy one set spell or trap card on the field and I will chose the card I know to be your precious Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" The winged creature launched a beam of energy at the set card, which was blown away as a result. "Now, Thalia, face a horror who shall walk this earth for the very first time!" He began the classic synchro chant. "I tune my level three Cactuar and my level three Ahriman to my level six Jumbo Cactuar to create..."

"Level twelve!" gasped Thalia.

_The desert itself opens up a chasm to release the infernal creature sealed there long ago! Synchro Summon! Unleash you revenge, Angra Mainyu!"_

Jumbo Cactuar launched itself into the air and split into six triangles which surrounded Cactuar and Ahriman and reduced them to framework. Their six stars lined up inside the rings. Then a bright light flashed. From the light, a giant sand-brown monolith appeared. From the front of it, an attached sorceror rose. Snaking out from each side of the sorceror were brutish and scary looking fiends that looked like ancient tikis.

(12 stars; 3700/3100)

(6 stars; 1500/2000)

(6 stars; 2000/1500)

As soon as Dante summoned this, his right eye started to glow.

* * *

><p>Whew, well this duel is certainly getting exciting. Just so you know, all of the images for the creatures I made up are on the internet and were made by the creators of Final Fantasy. I used the FFX-2 version of Angra Mainyu cause that one is just beastly. So yeah, anyways I decided to split this duel up into two parts because I thought it would build up suspense and the chapter was getting a little too long for my tastes. So, as always please tell me what you guys think in the form of a review. Thanks for reading!<p>

Also, here is a little preview of the next chapter in the form of a synchro chant:

_"Come forth, O mighty god of dragons and annihilate all who would oppose you with your chaotic strength! Synchro Summon! Descend, Ultima Dragon!"_

See if you guys can guess what the creature is that will be summoned with this chant. I changed its name from what it is originally called to Ultima Dragon. As a hint: It is the creature that is my profile picture. It also goes along with the Final Fantasy theme and is the most badass creature Final Fantasy ever created, in my opinion.

Anyone who guesses correctly will get special mentions in the next chapter.

Original cards:

Gaia Force Dragon

8 stars; 2400/2300

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Effect: If this card attacks an opponent's monster, that monster's effect is negated until the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster loses half its ATK points and this monster gains the same amount until the End Phase.

Cactuar

3 stars; 1000/1000

Fantasy/Effect

Effect: When this card is selected as an attack target, flip a coin and have your opponent call it. If your opponent calls it right, the attack continues. If your opponent calls it wrong, negate the attack and the attacking monster loses 1000 ATK and DEF. If the attacking monster already has less than 1000 ATK or DEF, destroy that monster.

Qactuar

2 stars; 500/500

Fantasy/Effect

Effect: When this card is selected as an attack target, flip a coin and have your opponent call it. If your opponent calls it right, the attack continues. If your opponent calls it wrong, negate the attack and the attacking monster loses 500 ATK and DEF. If the attacking monster already has less than 500 ATK or DEF, destroy that monster.

Jumbo Cactuar

6 stars; 0/2500

Fantasy/Effect

Effect: This card cannot attack unless it has 10 needle counters on it. This card cannot be attacked or destroyed by card effects unless it is the only monster on the field. Once per turn, you can send 1 card from your hand to the graveyard to special summon a Cactuar or Qactuar from your graveyard. Each time a Cactuar or Qactuar is destroyed, put 2 needle counters on this card. If this card has 10 needle counters on it, its original ATK becomes 3000 and it is now treated as a Tuner monster.

Call of the Guardians

Image: Three Cactuars running towards a cave hidden in a desert

[Trap] You can only activate this card if Cactuar or Qactuar is sent from the field to the graveyard. You can Special Summon up to two more monsters from your Deck to the field with the same name.

Speed Spell - Counter Swap

Image: Spell Counters forming around a motorcycle.

[Speed Spell] Select one card on the field that already has Counters on it. You can lower your Speed Counters by any amount and increase the Counters of the selected monster by the same amount.

Ahriman

3 stars; 1300/400

Fantasy/Effect

Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Set Spell/Trap card on the field. This monster cannot attack the turn it uses this effect.

(Any of the monsters can be looked up on Google Images for pictures)


End file.
